Like Father Like Son
by PrincessH
Summary: -COMPLETE-.:.Ch 1 to 4 Revised.:.Wrestlemania 2001 weekend. Trish Stratus is Pregnant with Vince's child,the only person left to turn to is Shane McMahon but he doesn't know. TrishShane mild language adult content PLEASE R&R!
1. Two lines postive

Trish Stratus paced the length of the small bathroom of the McMahon household adjoining the two guest bedrooms. Vince McMahon was due back any minute and Trish had to know the truth.

"Come on!" She pleaded, a beep finally sounded from the counter, her relief. She ran to the sink and picked up the tube-like tester in her shaking hands. Trish gasped at the results and dropped the small object back into the sink, moving back from the counter at a slow pace.

"No, this can't be happening!" She cried sitting down on the tub and bracing her hands against her thighs, trying to calm herself. Had she done something to deserve this? Yes, she thought, she should have signed with WCW when they first offered her a contact instead of holding out of WWF.

"I can't be a Mother! What am I going to do?" The thought of Vince's angry face crossed her mind and he shuttered with fear.

"How am I going to tell Vince?" She asked herself, small tears beginningto roll down her already red cheeks. "Hey, we're having a baby?" She tested. "No!" She said sitting down again with a heavy sigh into her hands.

"He's going to kill me..."She cried. This thought had never crossed her mind when she agreed to an affair with Vince McMahon. She was on birth control for god sakes...How did this happen? The people at the birth control factory should be shot! What was she going to do, she was suppose to turn on him this Sunday at Wrestlemania, she'd had it all worked out with Shane McMahon and Linda McMahon. This was definitely not in the plan. He was never going to let her go with his child, what if he sued her for custody, she didn't have the power to fight his team of million dollar lawyers.

"He's going to kill me and then take my baby..."She cried, pulling her knees against her chest as she slid to the floor.

She heard the door downstairs open and close and she quickly threw the test and everything else in the wastepaper basket, she'd take care of it later, at least it was out of sight. Rushing down the stairs, she ran right into Stephanie McMahon head first. The collision caused both women to take a step back and observe the person standing in their way.

"Damn, watch where you're going...slut..."Stephanie yelled, flipping her hair in a snobby sort of way before surveying the room. What Trish wouldn't do to get a piece of that little brat's hair and rip it out at the extensions.

"What do you want, Stephanie?" She said slightly annoyed by the intrusion.

"Where's my Father?" She held her nose up in the air an inch farther and glanced up the stairs in search of him.

"I don't know, do I look like his keeper?" Trish moved to block her path from the stairs as Stephanie looked her up and down. She laughed, her head falling back in the sunlight light coming in the front window.

"No, he's yours..."Stephanie laughed again. "When will you realize you're just his toy? He can replace you just like that." Stephanie said snapping her fingers in Trish's face. She swatted her hand out of the way and smiled.

"You know..." Just then the front down opened and Vince McMahon walked in, his usual strut continuing into the hall. Trish felt a rush of worry come over her as he closed the door behind him and stood observing the two women occupying his hall.

"Ah, My two favorite women.." He said putting down his briefcase and hugging Stephanie to him.

"Trish..."He said kissing Trish full on the lips, she tried to break away but it didn't work. His lips were wet and rough with age, she couldn't stand it for more than a minute at a time and his time was almost up. He broke the kiss and looked back at Stephanie, who looked equally repulsed.

"What can I do for you, Stephanie?" He said pouring himself a bourbon from his office bar, just inside the living room. Trish decided to take this opportunity to sneak away into the kitchen. The cook hadn't made dinner yet, so she looked in the refrigerator to see what they had.

"Not Much..."Trish said as Vince came up behind her,

"What are you doing?" Vince asked kissing her neck. She became a little shocked.

"I'm looking to see what we could have for dinner..."Trish said trying to move him, he was relentless and wouldn't stop, groping her firm bottom with his rough hand. She finally gave in and he took her to the floor right there in the kitchen.

3 hours later

Trish laid in the king size bed staring at the ceiling, fear illuminated in her soft brown orbs. Vince laid on his stomach away from her, breathing heavily with sleep. She felt a little sick, not from her pregnancy but from what she had to deal with, what she had just done again. She couldn't wait for Sunday. She reminded herself, slowly standing from the bed and putting on a bathrobe. She walking to the bathroom silently, feeling a few tears brimming on her eyes lids. She walked in and locked the door behind her, so Vince wouldn't follow her in. She stepped into the hot water and began to silently cry, no one would help her, she was a witch. She had ruined any friendships she had ever had. Even her former allies wouldn't help her against her latest adversary. She couldn't even entertain the thought of abortion, it just wasn't in her. She needed a plan and fast, she thought as the handle to the bathroom jingled. Couldn't he just leave her alone, she thought as the jingling finally stopped. He would never let her go, especially considering that she was now carrying his child. Trish turned the water off wiping at her face with a towel to clear up the tears on her reddened face. She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, wiping the mist from it's clear surface and sighed. She looked like crap, she thought, her make-up was now all runny and she skin pale from tiredness. She didn't need this right now. Her purse was on the floor next the sink, she'd left it there earlier when she'd rushed to take the home pregnancy test. Bending over slowly, she picked up her cell phone and stared at the number on the screen. She'd missed a call from Shane McMahon. She laughed slightly at the irony of this whole situation and then began to cry to herself.

Quickly erasing the number and picking it up to listen to his message, she slid down the door to rest at it's base.

"Hey ya, Trish. Just wanted to check in and see how things were going, I went to see my Mom today and started the fake meds so she should be lucent by Saturday when you pick her up from the home. Look, I know this is running you down, it's running all of us down, you know, fighting like this but since I have WCW now, things are going to change. Just 4 more days! Give me a call if you need anything, Okay? Talk to you later." His message ended. Oh, he didn't know what he was getting into saying that, she laughed slightly, closing the phone against her chest. She could use a lot right now. Maybe a gun or just a stiff drink. She dressed quickly and peeked out the door into the bedroom. No one was there, she figured when Vince couldn't get in that he went to do something else. She closed the door again and picked up her phone from it's spot on the floor. It rang 3 times before his voice came on the line.

"Ello?.."

"It's me..."She said softly incase Vince came back.

"Everything alright?" He asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"We have to talk..."

"Important?"

"Very.."

"Tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight if possible..."

"Alright meet me at that bar in town next to the pier... 7:30?"

"Okay..."She said hanging up. She glanced at her watch, 6:45. She'd sneak out the back door if she could.

Trish stood in the cold Connecticut air in front of a bar named "Ralph's on the pier" it was near the oceanfront, searching the men that entered the bar for him.

"Where is he?" She asked as she hide behind sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"Where's who?" Shane asked coming up behind her.

"Oh, gosh you scared me..." She said turning to him as she ushered her in the door. They got a table in the back and sat, Trish removing her sunglasses.

"So, what's the urgency?" He asked taking off his suit jacket in the heat.

"God, don't they have air conditioners in this place?" He asked wiping his forehead. Trish laughed lightly at the interruption. At least it delayed what she had to tell him.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked going off topic.

"No, No, I can't." She said as he ordered a drink and looked back at her as the waiter left.

"So..." He said ushering her to say whatever she had to say. She sighed

"Well, there's no real easy way to say this...Shane I can't go through with this.…" She said with a force smile. She needed to just disappear and forget about this whole family. Shane almost choked on his water...

"You what?" He asked coughing. Trish bit her lip.

"Look Shane some unexpected things came up and I just can't, I need to get away...I can't explain." She said. Shane looked away and shook his head.

"Okay..." He said acting a little confused, "I mean I thought you were all for getting back at Vince..." He said with a slight growl.

"I did...I mean...I don't know...Look, I'm sorry." She said begging him for forgiveness. "Look, this isn't your problem it's mine. I'll pick up your Mother from the hospital and meet you on Sunday. I don't want anything to do with your Father or your family anymore." She said preparing to get up.

"Trish..." He started but she was already up from the table and halfway out the door.

20 minutes Later

Trish arrived back at the mansion and parked her blue eclipse in the last garage before turning off the ignition and sitting there for a minute. She began to cry, she didn't know what to do. Everything was happening to fast, she just wanted it all to go away. Just then there was a knock on her window and Vince stood in the garage looking down at her. She tried to smile and wiped her eyes so he couldn't see the tears before opening the door and stepping out of the car. The garage was quiet as her heels clicked on the floor for her to stand from the car. Vince looked down at her a look of anger on his face. Trish looked down to the cold cement as Vince began to speak.

"Where were you?" He asked as if she was his daughter instead of his lover.

"I was..."

"Do you realize I took you back out of the kindness of my heart..." He started

"I know.." She said trying to explain.

"It doesn't matter to you, does it?"

"Vince...of course.."

"I know where you were..." he started, Trish froze. "You were with that ungrateful son of mine, weren't you?" He asked getting a little louder.

"No, Vince why would you think that?" She asked as he backed her up against her car. The garage door was open so Trish could try to make a run for it but in the heels she was wearing it wasn't possible. Vince leered down at her as she was pushed up against the car with the weight of his body.

"Vince, I... I wouldn't..." She started

"Shut up, just shut up. You came crawling back to me, remember?" He asked Trish shook her head frantically in agreement.

"I wouldn't ever disrespect you..." She said until Vince stared down at her with big angry eyes...

"Please, Vince, Please..."She begged. Just then headlights came on in the driveway. Vince was blinded giving Trish a chance to run for the door. She was almost there when Vince caught her by the ankle and threw her hard to the ground. Trish looked up as the driver of the new car jumped out of the driver's seat.

Shane McMahon ran towards Vince as the two met in a fist fight. Trish was a little shaken but crawled to Shane's black ford explorer and got in, locking her door with a click. Shane pushed his father into the back of Trish's car and ran back to the explorer getting in fast.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he put the car in reverse. Vince was just getting up.

"I think so..."Trish said before her head became light and everything went black.


	2. On the run

Trish woke up a little confused at her current surroundings, looking at the older Victorian age walls that were painted a pale green, she wondered where she was. Shane stood at the window looking out at the night sky in all it's beauty, the stars were out and perfectly visible from this bedroom window. He turned to check on his fallen diva and saw she was awake and staring up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked coming to sit down on the bed next to her. The bed groaned withthe adding pressure and he swung a knee up on the edge to keep from losing his balance.

"I'm okay." She said sitting up with a slight groan. Her hand went to her head inan effort to relax her throbbing headache.

"You mind telling me what's going on, I followed you back to the house and saw you two arguing and then him try to hit you. I just lost it...I mean he's always so violent, I didn't like it when he did it to Mom and it's not right of him to do it to you too." He said suddenly embarrassed at his admission. He stood to look out the window once again to avoid eye contact with her beautiful brown orbs.

"Shane, I really can't talk about it..." She said hugging her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them in a protective defense.

"Okay...Well, we got work out a plan here, He's going to find us here eventually and we have to get my Mom before he does something to her in retaliation." Shane motioned, starting to pack up some of his clothes from the closet. Trish shook her head in acknowledgement, moving her legs from under the blanket and swinging them over the side of the soft cover.

"Okay, I'll help you but after that..." She started to explain her plan when he put his hand up in defense to stop her.

"I know, you disappear..."Shane said not looking up but continuing in his effort to get everything he thought he would need for a while into his duffle bag.

"Shane, why did you follow me?" She asked, realizing what kind of risk he took to help her out. He blow the entire plan they worked for months to plan.

"I thought you might need my help..."He avoided eye contact again, intent on his mission to get them out of the house fast.

"Thank you.." Trish whispered with sincerity, going to the window to have a moment of peace to herself.

"Trish, I know how my Father can be, you don't need to thank me. I shouldn't have brought you into this in the first place, you probably should have just left the first time he embarrassed you on national tv...but I guess we're in this together now.." Shane laughed at the irony of the situation.

"I guess we are." Trish laughed for the first time that day, rubbing her upper arms with her hands to get rid of the chill she felt creeping up her spine.

"Partners?" Shane asked coming to stand next to her and holding out his hand in a stern fashion. Trish smiled, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight with happiness,

"Partners." She said taking his hand in her own. She felt the weight of baring her turmoil on her own lift as he smiled back. They stared at each other for a long moment before Trish's smile fading to one of green sickness. She jolted for the bathroom at top speed, almost knocking Shane out of the way.

Shane watched her go, confusion marking his face. He stepped towards the door, a timid ness to knock, he leaned his ear against the heavy wood and heard her throw up.

"Are you okay?" He yelled into her, his voice shaking with confusion.

"Fine.." She yelled back out before throwing up again with a cough.

"Okay..."He said sitting down on the bed to wait for her to emerge from the bathroom. He laced his fingers together and stared at the bathroom door. She emerged, looking slightly flushed from losing everything she'd ate in the last 24 hours. His face showed concern she was glad to have for the first time in a long time. He moved from the end of the bed and motioned for her to sit. She was back asleep before her head hit the pillow. Shane stared down at her, his eyes showing the feelings he couldn't express to her before he leaned down and covered her with the blanket, moving to sit in the chair to watch over her. His eyelids felt heavy, he hadn't slept in 16 hours and before he could stop his thinking, he felt sleep overtake him.

He readjusted for the 100th time that night in the uncomfortable chair he'd chosen, silently watching over her as she sleep the time away. His eyes ended up staring at Trish in her peaceful slumber and he sighed with discord, crossing his arms over his chest. His Father never deserved her, he didn't deserve his Mother either. His Father was the lowest form of scum on the planet.

Shane had decided it would be better if he stayed with her, in case something happened during the night. As he was thinking this a small rattle on the iron gate just outside his window told him there could be trouble brewing. he heard a sound outside the window, leaves rattling. Shane stood up and looked out on the grounds of his large house, seeing only the reflective pool staring back at him. There was something moving below the window, just outside of his view and then he saw a red light shine at him a moment before a pop told him something had been fired. He duck just before the window exploded into pieces. Shane dove on Trish to shield her from the glass, as she was startled awake.

"What's going on?" She asked as Shane moved to get up and grabbed her wrist to put her from the bed. He didn't say a word, until she stopped the window knowing they needed to move quickly. She grabbed her shoes from the floor as Shane grabbed his bag and they moved towards the door in a hurried pace. He opened the door slowly and peaked out before opening it farther to squeeze out down the hall. Shane looked back at Trish, coming to a stop at the end of the hall and silently told her to follow his lead. She shook her head as they moved towards the stairs. He looked around the corner and saw more red lasers downstairs, moving about the kitchen in a sweeping fashion. Damn, the front stairs wouldn't be an option either. He motioned for her to move back towards the bedroom, placing his arm on her upper arm in a calming fashion to push her back into the open door. They turned and a man broke through the hall window causing glass to fly at him. Trish screamed with pure terror watching Shane hit the guy with his bag, knocking him down before following Trish into one of the empty guest bedroom.

"What are we going to do?" Trish asked gripping her stomach, her protectiveness kicking into high gear. Shane walked to the balcony and opened the doors looking out at the yard below.

"It looks like their in the house but there might still be some outside." He threw his bag to the ground before swinging over to the garden climber and beginning to climb down. He jumped with 3 feet left to go and looked around before motioning for Trish to come too.

"I can't..."Trish said nervously, backing away from the open doors.

"Come on..."He whispered to her, motioning for her to follow.

"I can't..."She said a little louder.

"Why not?" He asked a little confused. She was after all Trish Stratus, she didn't fear anything.

"I just can't." She said going back in the room.

"Trish...Trish!" He yelled a little louder again. "Damn it!" He said running to the garage and throwing his bag in the explorer before returning with a ladder.

"Trish?" He yelled up, there was no answer. He began to climb back up when he heard a struggle going on. A man in a black mask had Trish from behind and had his hand over her mouth to kept her from screaming. Shane crept silently back onto the balcony, his feet touching the hard pavement with a click.

"Shut up!" The man said with a grunt, completely distracted by the struggling Trish in his arms. She fought against him, turning his back to the open balcony doors. Shane crept in, grabbing a vase from the dresser and hit the man over the head, knocking him to the door with a resounding thud.

"Shane!" Trish exclaimed jumping up into his arms. He hugged her close before realizing they were still in danger of being caught or worse.

"Should we see who it is?" He asked. He bent over and pulled the mask from the man's head to reveal Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"What the hell?" Shane exclaimed trying to figure out why Austin would be helping his Father.

"Shane, we have to go." She said pulling him towards the door.

"It's too dangerous that way." He said pulling her towards the balcony. "We have to go this way!" He climbed on to the ladder, motioning again for her to follow.

Trish was unsure at first before she climbed on, the latter option a worse fate.

"Don't let me fall." She whimpered to Shane as he reached the ground, planting both feet firmly on the grass. He reached up for her as she met his hands and he brought her to him, carrying her to the garage and putting her in the car.

"We got to go..." He said speeding out of the driveway before any of the men could come from the house at the sound of the revving engine.

"Are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?" Shane asked, concern marking his husky out of breathe voice.

"No, no.. I'll be fine." She said looking out the window before placing a hand on her stomach.

"What was that back there, not wanting to climb down the fencing?" He asked, she'd been asking strange all night and if was going to protect her he needed to know what was going on with her.

"I...I have a fear of heights.." She thought fast, she really didn't want to risk the life of her baby. Her baby, not Vince's. She was sort of getting used to the idea of having the baby. Shane interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you had one.." He said a bit suspicious. She shook her head.

"Yep, have since I was a kid." She said shaking her head. "Where are we going?" She asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure, we can't leave until morning because we can't get my Mom until then..." He said, his breathe returning to normal. Trish shook her head.

"I guess we should check into a hotel room for the night then?" She asked

"Yeah, Yeah, I guess that's the best idea." He said finding the nearest motel and getting a room. Trish waited in the car as he got the key and got back in, driving around the back. They parked in front of one of the rooms and got out. Shane opened the door and set his bag down. The room was not big at all and there was one bed. Trish looked at Shane.

"It was the last room they had, you can take the bed." He said walking to the bathroom.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked, resting her head in her hands as she sat at the end of the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor, it's not a problem." He said taking blankets and an extra pillow out of the closet. He set up a bed on the floor as Trish laid down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a moment and then sat up.

"Shane, this isn't going to work..." She said

"What the plan?" He asked

"No, I can't sleep when you sleeping on the floor, it's bad enough I kicked you out of your own bed at your own house but you saved me back there and I can't let you sleep on the floor. I'll sleep on the floor.." She started getting on the floor with him.

"No, Trish, this is stupid, you take the bed.." Shane started, pushing her back towards the empty bed.

"No, Shane, you take the bed.."

"Trish.."

"Shane..."

"Fine, but I'm only taking it because I'm extremely tired and I don't want to argue..."Shane said getting up and flopping on the bed in a heap. Trish adjusted but couldn't get comfortable on the floor. After a few rolls, Shane saw her moving but knew she was too stubborn to say anything. He waited until she was just about asleep and picked her up gently, laying her back on the bed. He looked down at her a moment then moved to walk away.

"Shane..." Trish's hand shot out to his hand from the soft bed spread. "Please don't leave.." She said holding on with all her might.

"Trish, You take the bed, it's not that big of a deal.." He started

"No, stay with me...Will you hold me?" She asked. He looked at her a little surprised and then shook his head okay. Trish moved over and Shane crawled into the bed with her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist, pulling her close to his chest. Her hair smelling of lavender and Shane took in the scene, closing his eyes against it. She let her head relax in the groove of his neck, hugging him to her, what she wouldn't have done to go back a few months and choose him over his Father. She looked up at him to see if he was asleep but he stared back at her, his eyes searching of what she was about to say.

"Shane, Thanks for saving me again...you seem to be doing that a lot lately." She laughed. He laughed a little.

"Trish, any man would have..."He said trying not to let on his growing attraction to her.

"I know but I'm kind of glad it was you." She said with a little blush. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her. Trish let his lips meet hers and they kissed for a minute before Trish backed off,

"Shane, can we just be friends...I...I really don't need to get involved with another McMahon." Her eyes moving down to look away. Shane shook his head silently.

"I understand.." He said quietly, although he was dying on the inside, how many times did he have to get the let's just be friends speech. He sighed stroking her head as she dozed off to sleep. He'd be up for the rest of the night, he just knew it.


	3. About last night

**Chapter 3**

Trish woke up the next morning alone, she blinked a couple of times before remembering where she was. Letting out a sigh of relief, She leaned her head back into the soft pillows.

"It wasn't a dream..."She whined slightly, pulling the covers over her head to escape from the brightness of the morning sun shining in the window. She could hear the television on behind her and what sounded like cartoons in the distance. slowly pulling the blanket down from her head, she looked around, Shane wasn't there... or was he? She asked herself, moving to the edge of the bed a little to see over the pile of linens on the bed. Shane McMahon sat on the floor, watching the television intently. His favorite cartoon was on and he slapped his knee with laughter.

"Shane McMahon watches cartoons?" Trish silently asked herself. Shane heard her mumble and turned to look up at her, a hint of embarrassment playing on his lips.

"Morning, sleepyhead..."He said turning back to the television before she caught his red face. "I thought you'd never wake up, it's almost 11." Trish looked at the clock and sat back,

"Sorry, I didn't sleep a whole lot the night before..."She said rubbing her head in exhaustion.

"We have to leave soon.." He reminded her before standing up and walking towards the mini-kitchen. "Want something to eat, there's no room service in this place so I went and got a few things..."He said offering her a danish crème thing. She just looked at it and dodged for the bathroom, just making it before she threw up.

"Okay, I guess that's a no?" He asked, throwing the item back in it's bag.

"Still not feeling well?" He asked, yelling through the half closed door. Trish hadn't managed to get it shut before the bile rose in her throat. He could hear her throwing up again without being able to respond to his question.

"Guess not..."He mumbled, going to sit on the bed and wait for her to emerge. She came out after a minute and sat back on the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked assuming she was just stressed out.

"I'll be okay..."She said closing her eyes to relax a minute.

"So, I think we're still in the clear, I haven't heard anything all night..."He said making some coffee at the counter facing away from her.

"You didn't sleep?" She asked looking at him, a mix of confusion and disbelief.

"I'm fine, someone had to stay awake in case they came looking for us again. I dozed off for a couple of minutes but I'm fine." He took a quick slip on from the coffee mug before setting it down on the counter.

"Shane, You should have slept. Or woken me up and I could have watched while you slept."

"Doesn't matter now...We need to go." He said collecting his belongings. He had changed from his clothes of yesterday, which made Trish feel a little dirty for not having any other clothes to change into. She looked down and tugged at her shirt, grabbing her duster sweater from the chair next to the bed and throwing it on to cover the dirt marked her other shirt sustained. Shane noticed her discomfort from across the room.

"Do you want to stop somewhere and grab some new clothes?" He asked

"No, No, I can't use any of my credit cards, Vince probably had them cancelled and I don't have any money on me..."She said trying to fix her hair.

"I'll pay..."Shane said walking over to her.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that." She said turning to look at him.

"It's fine, besides you need more practical shoes." He laughed as she put on her 4 inch heeled boots. She laughed a little too.

"Yeah, I guess so." With that, they silently left the motel room and headed for the car.

An hour later

"I feel so much better..."Trish sighed in her new jeans and tank top with baby blue sneakers. Shane smiled a little at the sight. It was nice to see a smile on the pretty Canadian's face.

"Good, now we have to go get Mom..."He said driving towards the home his father had put her in. Trish suddenly felt the urge to pee and looked for a rest stop somewhere ahead.

"Shane, can we stop, I have to use the little girls room?" She asked as they came to a gas station/rest stop. She jumped out of the car as Shane was coming around and knocked right into him.

"Sorry..."She said as he grabbed her from toppling over.

"It's okay, I'm just going to get some gas and food, you want anything?" He asked.

"Just some m&m's and some vinegar potato chips...oh, and maybe a hot dog." She said as she ran for the bathroom. Shane looked at her a little weird. She hadn't eaten since yesterday, maybe she was just hungry.

"Okay.." He said a little confused. He filled the tank and then followed Trish into the store.

Trish stood at the mirror in the ladies bathroom and looked at her stomach from every angle, if she was correct in her timing, she was about 6 weeks pregnant, it was silly to think she'd be showing now, she thought as she started to wash her hands. She found herself going back to the night before and the unexpected kiss from Shane. She laughed to herself.

"Yeah, Trish...You've really done it now...kissing your baby's half-brother...if he knew about you," She said talking to her stomach, "He'd probably throw up himself..."She said rubbing her stomach. "We'll just get this done and then be out of his and his family's lives for good. He wouldn't want us anyway...besides he's not daddy material..."She laughed to herself and dried her hands before leaving the restroom.

Walking back out to the explorer, Shane was on the phone with what she thought was Booker T of WCW.

"Hey, no, we're talking like late May, early July for this invasion, you up for it?" He asked. Booker must have said something stupid because Shane tried to contain his laughter.

"Okay, okay Booker, I got to go, you're going to be there Sunday right?" He waited for a response. "Excellent, I will see you there.. Okay, yes, Booker you will have your own appetizers...okay, okay... buh-bye." He said finally hanging up.

"Hey," He said as she walked up. "Here's your order..."He said handing her the things she asked for. She didn't expect him to actually remember but it was nice that he had listened to her and not questioned her eating habits. He opened the passengers door for her and she smiled as she went past him. She stopped before getting in,

"Hey, Shane...about last night...I.."

"Don't worry about, I know you have other things going on in your life that you don't need me complicating them anymore that they alright are." He said as she smiled.

"Thanks for understanding. You're a nice guy. It's a nice change to your Father, you know.." She said with a laugh. He laughed too, as she got in and he shut the door.

They made their way to where his Mother was being held and pulled in front of the building.

"Okay, we need a plan.." Shane said turning in his seat towards Trish.

"Right..." Trish said thinking to herself and then looking back at Shane. he looked up quickly and snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" He said looking around quick and spotting a costume store across the road.

Trish Stratus approached the main desk as the skirt on her nurse's uniform rode up in the back a little, giving the guys in the waiting room a good view. She was wearing sunglasses, which she slid down her nose when she made it to the desk.

"Hi, I'm nurse Clark, I'm here to transfer a Linda McMahon per orders of her husband Vincent K. McMahon." She said looking over a folder with WWF's last year budget in it that Shane happened to have in the back of his explorer. The nurse looked over the files.

"I don't have that on file..."She started in contemplation. Trish thought they were screwed when the girl turned back to her,

"But I'm new here..."She smiled.

"Of Course you are." Trish smiled. "I'll just go get Mrs. McMahon ready to be transferred while you clear it with your supervisor..."She said walking through the double doors to the patients rooms. Trish immediately went to the back entrance and let Shane in the door.

"Damn, I thought I was going to get caught back there like 10 times..."He said as he noticed the outfit he bought for the first time.

"Did I buy that?" He asked her. She sighed and pushed him towards Linda's room.

They entered the room and Linda was sitting in her wheel chair staring at the window.

"I hope those meds I changed hers for have kicked in, otherwise, we're going to be carrying her out of here..."Shane said kneeling down in front of his Mother.

"Mom, can you hear me, it's Shane, Trish and I are here to get you...You're coming home." He said as Linda blinked a little.

"She's still out of it..."Trish said grabbing one of Linda's jackets from the closet and putting it on over the nurses uniform. She grabbed another and wrapped it around Linda.

"We have to hurry, their going to be coming..." Trish said as Shane picked his Mother up in his arms and carried her from the room. Trish looked both ways in the hall before they went towards the back down again. Just as they turned the corner, coming the other way was Vince, Hunter and Austin. Trish quickly backed Shane up and told him to be quiet. She opened the door to a closet and they went in as the men passed. She heard Vince to Hunter,

"Damn, those two little ingrates were already here and gone with Linda. Make sure they don't get far. Bring me Trish, I need to have a few words with her but I don't care what you do with the other two..." He said. Trish looked up at Shane who was just getting more pissed off by the second. They saw Hunter go one way and Austin the other as Vince stood at the door for a minute before marching off after Austin.

Trish sighed in relief for a moment before she looked over at Shane. He looked back at her, wondering why Vince wanted her back so bad, it's not like he couldn't replace her. Trish peeked out the door and saw it was clear as they snuck out the back door to Shane's truck. Shane belted his Mom in and then jumped in, Trish jumping in the other side. They sped off before Vince and Hunter heard the tires and raced out the back door. They just missed them.

They drove for a while until they reached an exit marked Clove Falls and Shane turned them into a small town which looked like it could have been out of an old western movie. Trish missed small town life, she thought absent mindedly as they drove through the town before heading into the mountains nearby. Shane turned onto a small dirt road and the trees parted to reveal a small cabin by the lake. He parked the car and quickly took his Mother inside. Trish stood looking at the green water of the lake, how she wished she was on a diva shoot or something, just to relax and swim and just have no worries in the world, now she was going to have stretch marks and morning sickness and cramping...what was the upside to having this baby? She asked herself. She looked down at her stomach and gentle touched it,

"Oh, baby. Why is everything so difficult? I know, you're not even out yet, how would you know?" She asked beginning to cry to herself.

"Are you alright?" Shane asked coming up behind her. She quickly wiped her tears.

"Yeah, Yeah, just a little stressed out..."She said not turning to him.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. Trish laughed.

"Man, how did you turn out so good when your Father's such a ..."She trailed off. He laughed.

"I guess I owe that one to my Mother.." He said. Trish smiled, maybe there was hope in this world after all, she thought.


	4. Feelings Revealed

-1**Chapter 4**

Shane McMahon stood at the small iron stove making dinner for Trish, his mother and himself. The heat from the stove caused him to wipe his brow of sweat before glancing out the back door. Trish was still outside staring at the lake intently. Something was wrong with her, but Shane couldn't figure out what and she wasn't willing to tell him either. It had to have something to do with Vince. He looked down at the food to make sure he wasn't burning anything before is attention turned back to the beauty outside the door. He saw she wipe her eyes for the 100th time since they got there. She was crying again.

"Great, just great man. She's out there crying and you're in here chopping vegetables and cooking dinner like a wimp." He said to himself. He sighed, "Well, she doesn't want you anyway, she doesn't want anything to do with you're family and she'd probably going to be leaving in the next day if not tonight, so just let it go now." He thought out loud to himself. It was reassuring in a way to hear the words said. "But man, that nurses uniform she had on earlier..." He thought, just then he heard the back door creak open and Trish stood there looking at him.

"So what's the plan?" She asked looking at Shane as he cut the vegetables on the small counter.

"For once, I have no plan..." He laughed a little not looking up and hoping she'd offer to stay and help him.

"So, what we just live here forever with your Mother?" She asked a little sarcastically. He laughed,

"Doesn't sound that bad to me.." He laughed again. She wasn't laughing this time.

"Shane, look I helped you and I really need to get going before Vince finds us, I think our best bet is to split up, he can't track us both.." She trailed off. Shane shook his head in agreement,

"Makes sense.." He agreed. "You mind telling me what's really going on with you and Vince and no more of this, I don't want to talk about it." He said sitting down his knife and turning to look at her.

"I mean considering we're ending the partnership and everything. I think I deserve to know what I've been protecting the past two days..." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Trish felt the blood rush to her head and she gripped the back of the nearby chair to keep herself upright.

"I'm just not feeling well and I can't stand Vince anymore.. Can you please just take me to the airport?" She asked, trying to walk past him.

"I'm not buying it..." He said stepping in front of her, "What are you sick?" He asked.

"Shane, what's wrong with you, let me go though. I'm not sick." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Tell me the truth then..."He said reaching for her arm. "Trish, don't you trust me?" He asked as she pulled away.

"Shane, of course I trust you, you've saved me like 10 times these two days alone.."

"Then why won't you tell me what's going on between you and my Father?" He asked harshly. She looked into his eyes, a look of fear in her blue orbs.

"Because of what you'll think of me after...because of the way you'll look at me after." She cried. She turned away from him. Shane felt like he'd just been slapped in the face, he made her cry.

"Trish, I... I don't understand... Please don't cry." He said reaching for her. She pulled away and turned back to him.

"Shane, you are the only guy that's ever looked at me like I was something other than sex to them...like maybe I meant something. It scared me when you kissed me last night. It scared me because no one has ever just wanted to hold me and not expect something in return but you didn't. You were willing to hold me and not ask questions and that was something I don't think I've ever had before. You know what, maybe they'll all right, maybe I am a slut! Maybe you're sister's right for once..." She cried speaking louder now.

"Are you kidding me? Stephanie's never right, she just thinks she is and my Father won't let anyone tell her otherwise!" Shane said getting loud as well, still trying to hold her to make her stop crying.

"Still, you were the first guy to actually accept that I wasn't ready to be with you.. To accept me for who I am... Any other guy would just push until I gave in but not you. Shane, I love when you look at me, you look at me as if I could never do anything wrong. Like I'm so innocent and ... and pure."

"Trish, it doesn't matter, you can tell me anything. I'm not going to judge you"

"No, Shane, I can't because you'll say that but I'll see it in your eyes. That one mistake is going to follow me my whole life. I just want to remember how you looked at me now...I don't want to see how you look at me after." She said going back out the back door to the lake. As if Shane wasn't feeling bad enough, it felt as if someone kicked him in the stomach now and he followed her out the back door.

"Trish, Trish I'm sorry..."He said reaching her, she was sitting on a log next to the lake. "Trish, please look at me?" He asked. Just then she cried out in pain. Shane quickly was at her side.

"Trish, what hurts? Was it something I did?" He asked trying to help her in anyway he could.

"Shane, please help me..." She said bending over in pain again.

"How? How? Trish..."He asked taking her face in his hands. "Trish talk to me..."He said.

"Shane, I need to go to the hospital..."She said holding her stomach.

"Okay, okay..." He said picking her up and carrying her to the car, grabbing his keys from his pocket. He jumped into the driver's seat and backed out of the driveway.

At the Hospital

Shane rushed into the hospital with Trish up in his arms.

"We need a doctor!" He yelled as a nurse ran towards him with a stretcher.

"Sir, lay her down here." She said before pushing her into the emergency room. A doctor came running over as soon as they entered the emergency room and began to examine Trish.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked looking over Trish. Shane looked confused as Trish screamed out,

"I'm pregnant..." Shane looked down at her in surprise as the doctor began to feel Trish's stomach. She screamed in pain.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The doctor said to Shane as Trish grabbed his hand.

"No, please. I need him." She said gripping his hand. The doctor nodded approving as the nurse changed Trish into an examination gown. Shane stepped out with the doctor for a moment.

"Sir, I have to tell you, it doesn't look good for your wife.." He said.

"She's no...Look, just do whatever you can for my wife okay, that's our baby in there." He said as the doctor nodded heading back into the room. Shane took a deep breathe finally knowing the truth, he looked down at his hands and they were covered in blood. He took off his jacket which was stained and wiping his hands throwing it in the garbage.

"Trish is having a baby?" He said out loud before stepping back into the room.

The doctor had given Trish some relaxants which knocked her right out. Shane stood over her and looked at her sleeping face.

"God, Trish, I'm sorry...this is all my fault." He said rubbing her cheek. There was no way his Father was getting a hold of Trish or this baby, he knew what it was like to grow up with a Father like Vince and he would not subject any child to that. It wasn't the kid's fault after all but than again was it Trish's fault? he asked himself.

Trish began to stir a few hours later. Shane had went back to the cabin to check on his Mother and came back, sitting at the window of Trish's room as the sun was going down. She looked over at him and looked up at the ceiling, he was still here was that a good sign? She asked herself.

"Shane?" She asked a little choked. He turned and came to sit on the bed next to her taking her hand. She looked up at him and his eyes weren't telling anything yet.

"Shane, is my baby..."She started but began to cry.

"Shh... Trish.. The baby's fine, they stopped the bleeding. It was just a blood vessel that popped from stress." He said wiping the tears from her eyes. She touched her stomach,

"You know two days ago, I didn't ever want to be a Mother but now I can't imagine not being.." She said with a little smile.

"Trish, what happened between you and my Father..." He started but he couldn't finish it. She looked down, she knew this was coming.

"Shane, it wasn't planned, I don't even know if your Father knows, I assume so but I don't know for sure. I didn't understand it, I was on birth control but you know how that is...Shane, I just don't know..."She said beginning to cry.

"Trish don't cry..."Shane said taking her into his arms. "Trish, please..."He said as Trish tried to stop crying.

"Do you hate me?" She asked.

"Of course not, Trish. I mean it might sound a little weird, I know, I've been trying to wrap my mind around it all day but this child is my half brother or sister and Trish,...Trish, I love you." He said as her eyes opened a little wider.

"You what?" She asked

"I love you, I have for a while now. It started out as a little crush back last year when you helped me with the big show and then when you visited me in the hospital...I have to admit, I was angry when you and my Father began your affair at Christmas. I didn't realize I felt that way until then, I just never got the chance to tell you, I always thought you were to good for me and I knew you were way to good for my Father. Trish I just never thought you'd look at me that way, I hoped but I didn't know. I just can't live without telling you this...Trish, In my eyes nothing you do could ever change the way a feel about you. " He said holding her face in his hands.

"Please forgive me...I should have told you before. It's me that doesn't deserve you..." Trish started but Shane silenced her with a kiss. She didn't stop him this time and looked into his eyes when they parted. The same thing was still there, she was perfect in his eyes.

"Vince isn't going to hurt either of you because as far as I'm concerned this baby is mine. "He said touching her face again.

"Shane, I can't ask you to do that...This is my problem..."

"Well, I just said it myself and you didn't ask me." He said. She smiled.

"We're going to be all right.." He said as she hugged him to her.

"I hope so." She said quietly.


	5. Akward Moments and Leaving Shane

A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:

Okay, so, I thought the story could use a little laugh so this chapter has a little bit of humor to make you guys laugh since I've been making you all cry lately.

CenazSweety: Thanks so much for the compliment...Keep enjoying...

Trishrocks: Thanks, I'm glad your hooked, it gives me confidence to write more...

TrishStratusfan2007: Hey,A new Reader!okay, I'm over it...Thanks for reviewing and keep enjoying the story.

Miss Sassy666: Thanks again for reviewing I'm really really glad everyone is enjoying it!

Chapter 5

Trish was release the next morning with a clean bill of health and no restrictions. Shane wheeled her to the explorer and picked her up, putting her in the passenger's seat and closing the door.

"You know, I can shut the door on my own.."She commented as he got in the driver's seat. She was never one to need a man to help her.

"I know but I'm not taking any chances." He said putting on his seat belt. Trish smiled a little putting on her own. Maybe it would be nice to have him around.

"Shane, they said I was fine and that all I needed was to not stress so much.."She said looking where they were going.

"I know, that's why, I don't intend to let you worry about anything." He said stopping at the market to grab some food. They pulled into the parking lot and parked, Shane hopping out fast. Trish began to unbuckle her seat belt when Shane came around.

"And where are you going?" He asked her with a smile.

"With you, of course..."She said trying to get out.

"Umm..not unless you're riding in that thing..."He said pointing at an electric cart.

"Shane, I'm not dying...I'm fine besides I should get some exercise..." She said stepping out of the truck. Shane sighed,

"Okay but don't go wondering off.."He said walking ahead.

"Yeah, Dad..."She said following him. He stopped and turned around as Trish was laughing. He looked at her and was going to say something but started to laugh instead,

"Well, I'm not your dad.."He said walking slightly infront of her.

Trish stood infront of the soup and crackers, her stomach was really starting to bother her so she picked up a large box of ritz crackers and opened the box, eating one. Shane came up behind her,

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Fine, just a little sick..."She said holding her stomach. Shane stopped and looked at her with a smile.

"Can I?.."He asked moving his hand to her stomach. Trish removed her hand taking Shane's hand in hers and put it on her stomach. He smiled as she smiled at him and began to lean in, just then they heard something fall over behind them. They both looked up as Austin stood where a display of soda once stood. He had been hiding behind it and knocked it over. Shane immediately grabbed Trish's hand pulling her from the cart and down the aisle. Austin was quickly joined by Vince and Hunter who chased them down the aisle. Vince broke off from them cutting through the aisles and catching them in the produce aisle. He grabbed Trish by the hair,

"Where you going Trish? You think I wouldn't find out?" He asked. Shane grabbed a pan off the shelf and hit his Father in the head with it, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed Trish up in his arms as they rushed out of the store. Austin and Hunter stopped to check on Vince.

"Don't check on me, you idiots, get them!"

Shane opened the driver's side door and Trish climbed over the seat into the passengers seat as he started the car, speeding out of the parking lot.

"God, he knows..."Trish cried putting her head in her hands

"Trish..."Shane started.

"Shane, I wasn't sure or not but now I'm certain he knows I'm pregnant.."She said.

"Trish..calm down alright, we're not going to let him get you all stressed out and lose the baby..Trish are you listening to me?" He asked taking her hand.

"Yes, yes..."

"Just take some deep breathes..."Shane said,"Oh, crap. Vince knows where this cabin is. God, why didn't I think of that, we gotta get Mom and get out of town..."He said stepping on the gas harder. They made it to the cabin 5 minutes later and went in to get Linda. She was becoming a little more aware of where she was as they lead her out to the car.

Vince sat between Austin and Triple H in Austin's pickup truck driving up the dirt road,

"Well, get there..."He yelled as he couldn't move his arms inbetween the two large wrestlers.

"I'm going as fast as I can..."Austin said beginning to yell a little.

"Why, don't you pull over and let me drive, Grandma..."Hunter comments as Austin stared him down.

"We wouldn't be running late if you hadn't had to have that protein bar back at the store..."

"I need it for energy..."

"If that ain't the biggest pile of monkey..."

"Watch out!" Vince yelled in the middle of their conversation as Shane's truck came shooting out of the driveway, cutting off Austin. They all screamed as Austin went right into the ditch. They sat there for a minute in shock before Austin looked at Triple H and Triple H looked at Austin.

"You son-of-a..."Austin started as Triple H started as well.

"This is all your fault, look at my truck..."

"My fault, who was wining like a puss?"Hunter yelled back. Then the fists started flying and Vince slumped down in his seat, how did he get the two biggest meat-heads on earth to help him...

Trish glaced back as Austin got out of the truck and was yelling...She started laughing,

"Oh, Shane that was great..."She said leaning over to him and kissing him. For a second there was a little akwardness before Shane smiled.

"We're gonna be okay..."He said touching her cheek.

Later That night

Trish and Shane sat a coffee shop just outside NYC , Linda was a little better and was sitting with them trying to make sense of the situation, they still hadn't told her that Trish was pregnant, they wanted her sane first so she wouldn't kill Trish.

"So, where are we going to go? He's gonna find us again.."Trish said taking a sip of her coffee and looking out the window at the lights of NYC.

"Look, we'll just stay low and ride it out until the morning and then we'll go to Wrestlemania tomorrow and set everything straight."

"Shane, he's not just going to accept that the baby's yours. He's gonna want a test..."

"Trish, it's gonna come back in conclusive anyway, I'm his Son..."

"Wait, what baby?" Linda asked a little confused.

"Trish is pregnant Mom, it's Dad's..."Shane said with a sigh not wanting to say it to himself.

"Oh..."Linda said stepping out of the conversation to let Shane and Trish talk.

"Shane I'm not going to Wrestlemania..."

"Come on...You can't just give up like that after everything I told you yesterday!"He said trying to keep it low.

"Shane, I'm greatful for everything you've done for me and my baby but I can't keep running."

"Then come with me...Let me fix this..."Shane said trying to take her hand.

"Please, I think it's best if we just go our seperate ways..."She said not looking at him.

"Oh, so you're just ready to give up, just run off and not fix anything. God, Trish..."He said trying not to yell at her.

"Shane, it's not you...I would stay if things weren't so complicated..."She said reaching for him. This time Shane pulled away.

"You know what, I'm tired of fighting...If that's what you really want I'm not going to try anymore."He said getting up and leaving some money on the table before helping his mother to the car. Trish felt a stab of pain in her heart, she knew she'd hurt him but things were getting out of control now, with the break in at Shane's to them trying to beat up Shane in the grocery store...it was getting to be too much and she wasn't worth all this trouble. She walked out to the car and opened the door, not looking at Shane as she did so.

Shane stared at her as she got in, how could she just go back to her run away act after he'd told her he loved her. Did she really not care about him? Did she just want to forget he ever said anything to her. He didn't have time to think about that now as he started the car and pulled out of the coffee shop heading towards the airport.

Vince McMahon stood in the enterance to a small mechanic's shop in clove falls as his cell phone ran.

"Hello?"He asked

"Mr. McMahon, it's frank. I saw that pretty lady of yours with Shane just about a half hour ago, looked like they was headed for the airport, JFK."

"Thanks Frank, be sure to let the others know to keep a look out for her still until I give the clear that I have her." Vince said hanging up. Austin was just coming over to ask Vince for money on the repairs to his truck when Vince told Hunter and him the next stop they were gonna make. Vince handed his credit card to Austin before getting in the truck with Hunter.

Trish sat staring at the board of flights ready for boarding. Her flight hadn't been called yet, so she sat in the terminal waiting. Shane had came in with her and paid for her ticket but there was no good-bye or anything before he left. She didn't want to hurt him, it was the last thing she wanted but there was no other way that he was going to let her go. Was this really the way it ended, she thought as a tear slid down her cheek. She put her hand on her stomach,

"Am I doing what's right for you?" She asked herself. "God, I've made so many mistakes in the past few monthes but I don't want to mess up on being a mother to you..."She said as her flight was called, it was not or never. She stood, looking back once to make sure Shane hadn't changed his mind in saying goodbye. She didn't see him in sight. She turned to board her plane, keeping her head down.

"Oh..."She said bumping into a large man infront of her waiting to board the plane as well, "I'm sorry..." She said looking up to find Hunter staring down at her.

"Hi there, cutie!" He said grabbing her by the arm as she tried to run away. Vince and Austin were at her sides as they began to lead her out of the airport.

A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:

dumm..dumm..dumm...well, Vince has Trish now but will Shane change his mind and save her? Trish still hasn't admitted what she's feeling for Shane...Stay tuded...

PREVIEW:

Trish ran until she felt a stabbing in her side and she stopped ducking behind a pillar. She was breathing heavy but no one was in sight.She felt someone come up behind her and stop before reaching totap her on the shoulder. She turned quick with her fist raised.


	6. More trouble and Mick Foley

A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS

Okay, so here's another update, I think I'll all like this chapter...I hope so...Thanks for the reviews and I added a little humor in this chapter too, I write such sad stories I realized...Okay well here it is...

TrishStratusfan2007: Thanks for the review, here's another chapter...

Trishrocks: Thanks for Reviewing

Dawn: Thanks for the compliment...

huntersgirl: I think you read my mind sometimes, you alway have a pretty good idea what's gonna happen next...lol. Don't worry, the baby's fine...for now...

Miss Sassy666 : Thanks for reviewing again!

Chapter 6

Shane was halfway down the highway before it hit him, she was really leaving him and he was too stubborn to say goodbye to her. Linda looked at her son and sighed, touching his cheek,

"Shane, if she's really that important to you, you need to tell her.."

"I did, Mom! She made her choice..."He said looking the other direction avoiding her stare.

"I realize it hard for you to admit you're hurt, you get that from you're Father...even though he can be a difficult man to stand sometimes..my point is, Shane, go back and get her, don't let her walk out of you're life.."Shane sighed for a minute, acting like it didn't bother him but then in a quick motion he did a u-turn head back towards the airport.

Trish tried to fight as Vince took hold of her as Austin complained they weren't gonna all fit in his truck.

"Shut up, you baby!" Hunter said as they walked out the front of the airport. Trish looked at Vince,

"Vince, I must say, you've kept up with us the whole way..."She smiled fakely, "But you also managed to find the two biggest idiots on the planet to drive you around." Austin and Hunter stopped.

"That's it Vince, I ain't letting her in my truck." Austin said shaking his head. Vince sighed in annoyance,

"Who pays your checks?" He asked as they began to argue, Hunter getting in the middle. Trish rolled her eyes in annoyance, as Vince became heated from the conversation and let go of Trish's arm. She silently began to step away before she broke into a run. Vince stopped the arguement and looked around,

"Where is she?" He asked.

Trish ran until she felt a stabbing in her side and she stopped ducking behind a pillar. She was breathing heavy, there was no one around. She felt someone come up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. She turned quick with her fist raised expecting to see Vince but Shane stood infront of her,

"God, I thought I was going to be too late, I'm sorry...What's going on?"He started but she silenced him with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she broke the kiss,

"We gotta go!" she yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him with her towards the direction he came in.

"What's wrong?" He asked, glacing behind them and see Vince. He grabbed her hand tighter, running for the truck, which was double parked infront of the airport. They jumped in fast as Vince made his way out the door. Austin ran up quickly, breaking the glass on Shane's window before they speed off. Vince stopped Austin from chasing the truck and looked to make sure no one was looking. They quickly walked to the truck and got in.

Trish glaced back from the back seat as they drove away.

"Oh, god. I thought I was done..."Trish said with a sigh. Linda glanced around,

"Everybody okay?"She asked looking at Trish. Trish shook her head as they both looked at Shane, the glass had cut his face next to his eye, blood trailed down his face.

"Shane!" Linda said reaching over. Trish realized what was going on and sat up looking at him.

"Did Austin do that?" She asked.

"No, just glass from the window..."He said touching his face. He winched a little, "I'm fine.."He said pushing Linda's hand away from his face. Trish was sitting behind him now and reached up patting at the blood with a towel from the backseat of tha car from the last time Shane was at the gym. He glaced back and saw her, she smiled a little at him and he turned back to the road, She continued to take care of the wound as Shane glaced at his mother.

"So, have any suggests as to where we should go?" He asked. Linda sat there for a minute looking out the window and thinking for a minute.

"Well, I can give my good friend Mick Foley a call and see if he can help us..."Linda said. "He lives little south of here..."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Shane said taking his cell phone out and handing it to his Mom.

An hour later

Shane mcMahon pulled the explorer into the Foley garage as Mick came out the garage house door to greet them.

"Hey, Haven't see you in a while..."He said hugging Linda

"Well, I've been busy..."She laughed.

"You know I think it's horrible what Vince has been doing to your family, I mean first you then Shane for defending you...Not to meation what he did to Trish 3 weeks ago..." He said with a laugh, "Okay, I did find that a tad bit enjoyable.." He laughed, "No offense, Trish.."He said leading them into his house. Trish smirked a little in annoyance.

"Excuse the mess, the misses is visiting her parents in Taleto and I wasn't expecting company..."He said with a laugh. The made their way through the messy kitchen into the living room and sat down on the couch across from where Mick sat down.

"So what's up guys?" Micked asked turning off the tv so they could talk.

"Well, Mick. My Father is following us because Trish is...she's having a baby and.."

"Well, Congradulations are in order..."Mick said shaking Trish's hand

"Thank You, Mick but you see, Vince isn't too happy about it and he's been after us since I left him on Thursday.." Trish finished for Shane.

"Oh."Mick said sitting back.

"We were just really wondering if maybe you could let us stay here tonite and then tomorrow, we go to Wrestlemania, We've got a plan to take care of Vince." Linda said with a smile. Mick began to smile too,

"I see where this is going..."Mick smiled, "I'd be happy to be the special guest referee..." Mick said with a laugh. Linda looked at Shane, That wasn't the plan but alright...Shane thought as he nodded at Linda, anything so they could get some rest there. Shane hadn't sleep in 48 hours, he felt like his head was going to explode, feeling his head.

"Cool, it will be like a big slumber party..."Mick said getting up, "I'll get the movies and you guys order the pizza..."He said laughing.

"Mick, would it be okay if we skip the party and get some sleep, it's been a rough couple of days..."Shane started. Mick shook his head,

"Yeah, yeah absolutely as long as you promise we can do the party another time?" He asked.

"Sure..."Shane said holding his head again. Mick went into the bathroom emerging with a first aid kit,

"Here you go, Shane-O."He said sitting the kit down in front of him. "I've had worst than that so my wife made that up from me.."Shane opened the case to find gauze and some medical tape and began to patch up his left eye.

"Well, I've got two guest bedrooms so you can figure out how you want sleep, I'm hitting the hay." Mick said before he disappeared into the back of the house. Shane looked at her Mother,

"I think that guy's taken one to many to the head..."

"Shane, he's being very nice to us."

"I know...Look you two take the guest bedrooms and I'll sleep out here okay..."He said laying down.

"You sure?" Linda asked him as he shook his head.

"Okay, good night son..."She said retreating up the stairs to one of the guest rooms. Trish looked down at Shane.

"Aren't you going, too?" He asked.

"In a minute..."She said sitting next to him. He opened his eyes, feeling her next to him.

"Shane, I'm sorry about before...I don't know what I was thinking." She said taking his hand.

"Do you mean that?" He asked still a little mad at her for the fight before. "I mean you were all ready to leave me an hour ago..."

She looked down,

"I just don't want to be a bad Mother..."She trailed off.

"Trish, Do you think it's helping the baby by you running off and hiding and then probably hiding for the rest of it's childhood. You can't let Vince dictate how you live..." He said getting up from the couch a little fraustrated.

"Would you be able to be with me knowing that this baby is your Father's..."She asked seriously. "I don't think you can."

"You know, that little bit of information wouldn't bother me so much if you didn't remind me of it every minute!"He yelled at her.

"It's the truth and if you can't handle that, then maybe I was right to want to leave." Shane turned around fast,

"So you're really becoming good at running away aren't you?" He asked stepping closer to her. She backed up a step not knowing the look he had in his eye. "You know, not giving anyone a chance to help you or care about you.." He trailed off.

"Shane, I just think if you're not serious about me then..."

"What if I am serious about you?"He asked

"You can say that now but what about after the baby's born. Are you just going to leave us? If that's the case I'll just leave now and save everyone the trouble..." She said as he caught her in a kiss. She melted to him as he touched her stomach, his hand slowly moved to her back pulling her to him. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, pushing her against the wall. He began to kiss her neck and she grabbed his shirt beginning to pull it up his back and over his head. Shane grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her cheeks, nose, forehead making sure he covered everything.

"I love you..."He whispered as he began to kiss her neck again.

"Shane, I love you too..."She said bringing his face back to hers and kissing him again. Shane wrapped his arms around her again and carried her up the stairs. Trish pushed the door shut as Shane continued to kiss her, they collapsed on the bed. His body ached from the lack of sleep and his head hurt from the cut but that was the last thing on his mind as he looked up at Trish, taking her in his arms and kissing her.

OKAY SO...Well, There's another Chapter. Do you like it? Trish admitted her feelings she'd been trying to hide... Here's preview for the next chapter...

Chapter 7 Preview:

Trish and Shane entered the arena with Mick and Linda in her chair to pull off the biggest dupe in Wrestlemania history. As they entered Hunter and Austin stood at the door waiting.

"Trish, I think you should just come with us and not cause a scene.."Hunter said moving to her side.

"Alright.."She said taking over wheeling Linda.

"What?" Shane asked looking at her. Trish winked at him before following Austin and Hunter with Linda. Mick and Shane were left standing there to prepare for the match in 20 minutes.

Wrestlemania is Coming so just a few more chapters...


	7. The Morning After

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS**

**Trishrocks: Thanks for the review, I love to know you all like it!**

**TrishStratusfan2007: Thanks for the compliments . They keep me wanting to write more...**

**Huntersgirl: Yeah, they would be cute together...**

**Miss Sassy666: Thanks, Again, your compliments keep me motivated..**

**CenazSweety: Oh my, you made me laugh...That's always good...I'll keep updating...**

* * *

Chapter 7 

The sun was coming through the lace curtains as Trish's eyes opened and shut quickly. She hadn't slept that good since she was home in her own bed, which hadn't been for monthes. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and quickly remembered the night before, turning to look at Shane's sleeping face. He had been so tired, she couldn't bare to wake him, so she just snuggled to him, hoping he'd hold her tighter. He did, bring his arms up her back and pulling her closer. She smiled, rubbing his chest before laying her head down on it. She could hear his heart beat, resting peacefully. She'd never woken up so happy, she thought slowly reminised over her past experiences. He began to stir as she looked up at him. Shane's eyes fluttered open and then shut again at the light. This was a bright room for the morning, she thought glacing at the clock, it was 10 am. His eyes adjusted to the light and he looked down at Trish.

"Good morning, beautiful.."He said as she leaned up to give him a good morning kiss.

"How'd you sleep?"She asked.

"That was the best night of sleep I've had in...forever..."He said with a laugh.

"Me, too." She said still staring at him. He touched her stomach softly,

"I love you..."

"I love you too.." She said kissing him.

"How's the Baby?" He said. Trish shrugged,

"Not's giving me any problems...How's your head?" She asked looking up at it with concern.

"It's fine..." He said turning his head a little

"No more trying to run away from me?" He asked stroking her hair.

"No, I'm here for the long run..."She said lacing fingers with his hand. He smiled kissing her again. He grabbed her bringing her closer to him,

"Shane, we need to get to the airport if we're gonna get to Houston by 7..."She trailed off. He stopped the kiss,

"You're right..." He said jumping out of the bed to find his clothes. Trish smiled before he looked back at her,

"Where's my shirt?" He asked looking around. Trish thought about it for a minute then began to laugh,

"It's downstairs in the living room..." She laughed. Shane looked at her laughing,

"Oh, so you think that's funny, do you?" He asked getting back into the bed to tickle her.

"You think this is funny?" He asked as she yelled out...

Linda McMahon and Mick Foley sat enjoying some coffee and going over the events of the past few monthes when they heard Trish scream out and then uncontrollable laughter before a door open and shut and Trish came down the stairs in a bathrobe,

"Sorry.."She said as she bent over to pick up what looked like Shane's shirt off the floor. They both stared at her as she retreated back up the stairs with the shirt and a door opened and closed again. Linda looked at Mick,

"Well, the things you see..."She trailed off. Mick laughed,

"They're still young...let them enjoy it while they can.." He said with a laugh before getting up to get some more coffee.

They all made their way to the airport, looking at the flight schedule. There was one flight left to Houston and it left in 45 minutes. Shane sighed looking at Trish,

"Let's hope we can get on this flight..."He said walking to the desk.

"Can I help you sir?" The women asked in a cheerful voice.

"Yes, I need 4 tickets on the flight to Houston..." The women tapped for a minute and looked up at Shane,

"Aren't you Shane McMahon?" She said a little starstruck. Trish sighed as she started to gush over him and tell him how great he was. Trish felt a mood swing coming on..

"Look, Lady we're in a hurry and he's taken so stop trying!" Trish said in a angry tone. Shane looked at her before a smile spread across his face,

"I like it when you're forceful..."He laughed. She smiled a little as the women looked up again.

"Well, looks like we can accommidate you today, Ms. Stratus. I was unware that Mr. McMahon was seeing you.." She said handing them the tickets.

"Yeah, well now you know..."Trish said grabbing the tickets and walking away. Shane followed her as she handing the tickets around to Mick and Linda before they went to wait for their plane to be called.

"Trish, I wasn't..."

"Save it.."She said sitting down. Shane laughed a little,

"Trish...You know.."

"I don't wanna talk about.."

"Okay.." Shane said as their flight was called for security checks...

The plane was quiet except for the on and off jokes provided by Mcik to the flight attendent or to anyone that would listen. Just Trish's luck, A Mick Foley fan arrived on the plane to sit next to him so the atmosphere become loud as she was trying to sleep. She adjusted in her seat and looked at Shane. He was reading a magazine and not looking at her.

"Shane?" She said sitting up.

"hmm?" He asked still not looking at her.

"Will you switch seats with me, I can't handle Mick's jokes anymore.."She said low.

"Well, are you gonna drop the thing with the girl at the desk, it was nothing..."He said sitting his magazine down. She sighed turning back ahead.

"Did you hear the one about the man, the monkey and the banana?" Mick asked as the man broke out in laughter. Trish pouted,

"Alright, Alright, It wasn't anything.." She said to Shane as he smiled and began to switch seats with her.

"Good." He said kissing her and rubbing her head until she feel asleep.

Trish and Shane entered the arena with Mick and Linda in her chair to pull off the biggest dupe in Wrestlemania history. As they entered Hunter and Austin stood at the door waiting.

"Trish, I think you should just come with us and not cause a scene.."Hunter said moving to her side.

"Alright.."She said taking over wheeling Linda.

"What?" Shane asked looking at her. Trish winked at him before following Austin and Hunter with Linda. Mick and Shane were left standing there to prepare for the match in 20 minutes.

Trish was lead down the long hall to Vince's office where Stephanie and Vince sat discussing the match against Shane that night. They stopped mid sentence when they saw her.

"Trish.." Vince said standing up. "What a suprise.." He said as he grabbed her by the arm and brought her into the room, seating her down hard on the couch.

"You're hurting me.." She said rubbing her arm as he let go.

"I'm hurting you...Do you know how much you've hurt me?" He asked, " I mean running off with that degenerate Shane..." He said pouring himself some energy drink...Stephanie smiled away as Vince yelled at Trish. Trish glaced at Linda who was putting on a terrific show, she thought.

"Vince it wasn't like that...I was just scared after you attacked me the other night but that's all over with now and I'm back.." She said touching Vince's arm seductively.

"What about it.." He said glacing down. Trish realized he was talking about the baby.

"Oh, it was just a scare, I'm not really..."She said lying to him. He smiled,

"Well, Trish you know you scared me there...but I still don't trust you, so I want you to stay back here tonite..."

"But.."

"No buts, Austin and Hunter will be here with you..." Trish looked over at Austin and Hunter who was seated on the couch. Austin was drinking a beer and burped as Hunter looked at him,

"What?" Austin asked. Hunter just shook his head and looked away. Austin went back to drinking. Trish sighed, what was she going to do.

**Oh, No! What did Trish get herself into? Will she be able to get out and help Shane?I'm sorry, it's kinda short comared to my usual and not very eventful...I'll update with a better chapter soon, I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting...I'm just experiencinga little writer's block.. I'm working it out in my head now...A few more chapters left...Keep reviewing!**

* * *

Preview of Chapter 8: 

Trish sat watching the match as Shane climbed the turnbuckle to jump into the announce table on his Father.

"Yes..." She said quietly. Shane jumped and Stephanie pulled Vince out of the way.

"No!" She yelled standing up, Austin looked at her. "No, Vince hit his head..." She said pretending that Vince was hurt. She sat back down as Shane wasn't getting up... She suddenly became nervous and began looking for a way to get her and Linda out of there. There was a knock at the door as Austin got up to answer it. Hunter was still in the shower from his match. Trish looked up and began to smile at who was at the door...


	8. Wrestlemania

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS**

**Thanks for the reviews! Okay so this is another short chapter but very important to the story...It's Wrestlemania of Course! Well, I've gotten rid of my writers block and I'm back full force. I've decied that this isn't the end for this pair and that there's too much unfinished business to be done yet...Here's another chapter and there's still a few to come...Keep REVIEWING! Thanks so much for keeping this story going!**

**Trishrocks: Yeah, she will, just keep reading...**

**Miss Sassy666: Thanks for the review, here's your update...**

**TrishStratusfan2007: Thanks for the review

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Vince left soon after laying out all the ground rules for Trish to not get hurt. He still wasn't positve he could trust her, was she telling the truth when she said she wasn't pregnant...

Shane sat in his locker room lacing up his boots for what probably would be the most important match of his life. He wondered if Trish was okay, he knew she wanted Vince to trust her so she could tell him there was no baby and that Linda was still out of it so the plan would work but would he believe her...would he hurt her...if he didn't there'd be hell to pay. Just in case Shane pulled out his phone dialing a number.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Hey, how would you like to be back stage at Wrestlemania...I need your help..." He said starting to tell this person the plan.

Trish sat watching the match as Shane climbed the turnbuckle to jump into the announce table on his Father.

"Yes..." She said quietly. Shane jumped and Stephanie pulled Vince out of the way.

"No!" She yelled standing up, Austin looked at her. "No, Vince hit his head..." She said pretending that Vince was hurt. She sat back down as Shane wasn't getting up... She suddenly became nervous and began looking for a way to get her and Linda out of there. There was a knock at the door as Austin got up to answer it. Hunter was still in the shower from his match. Trish looked up and began to smile at who was at the door...

Stacy Keibler stood at the door with a plate of cookies and smiled at Austin.

"Mr. Austin?" She questioned. Austin's mouth hung open,

"That'd be me..." He said as Stacy walked past him.

"I'm Stacy Keibler...from wcw...I heard so much about you I just thought I'd bring you some of my famous Keibler cookies for you to enjoy while you watch the rest of wrestlemania." She said as she winked at Trish. Trish smiled at little as Stacy let Austin sit down before she sat on his lap and proceeded to feed him a cookie.

"Oh, these are good... So much better than my wife makes.." He commented as Stacy smiled.

"You know, you really shouldn't say things like that about your wife..." She said still smiling and sitting the tray behind her, keeping her hand on it.

"And why's that?" He asked since smiling at Stacy. She smiled "accidently" knocking over the tray.

"Whoopsies.." She said standing up with the tray as Austin bent over to retrive the fallen cookies. Stacy hit him over the head with tray, knocking him out. She looked up at Trish.

"Mr. McMahon...Shane..Told me to come get you...to go ahead with the plan..." Stacy said quickly helping Trish wheel Linda out of the room. Hunter came out of the show at that moment and saw Austin down,

"Stupid idiot!" He said chasing after the girls.

"Go!" Stacy said running the other way to throw off Hunter. Trish made it to the curtains adjusting her shirt before walking out on to the stage. The crowd went wild as she wheeled Linda down the aisle and into the mess that was Shane and Vince's match.

"You ready" Trish asked as Linda moved her eyes to look at her, not saying anything. They made their way around the ring as Vince and Shane were on the floor on the opposite side. Stephanie gave Trish a death glare as she moved from behind Linda's chair to Vince's side. Pretending she was worried, Trish lifted Vince's face to hers making sure he knew who was infront of him before her expression turned to one of discust and she nailed Vince with a slap right in the face. It wasn't long before Stephanie was at her side turning her around to start the fight. Before Trish knew it Stephanie had slapped Trish, knocking her hat from her hat. Trish stumbled back, stealing a glace at Shane, who was waking up from the bump he took. Trish had had it with Princess Stephanie and charged back at her, ramming her back into the metal steps before rolling around on the floor. Stephanie suddenly afraid of this new side of Tfrish, ran into the ring where Mick was standing. Trish caught her before she could get out the other side and slammed her into the mat. Stephanie began to gain the upper hand until mick pulled her off.

"That's enough, you two!" He yelled as he put Stephanie off. She turned and slapped him too, causing him to chase her out of the ring for which Trish followed her up the ramp.

Shane was gaining his senses back as he saw his Father putting his Mother in the ring. Where was Mick? He asked himself until Mick popped up from the other side of the ring. He had been knocked down by Vince. Sahne tried crawling back into the ring as his Father rabbed him throwing him back into the ring before throwing a number of trash cans into the ring as well. Vince got back into the ring hitting Shane in the head with one trash can and then walking over to Linda to make sure she would see this next hit. Shane was on his knees as if to beg his father not to do this when Linda got up behind him and kicked him in the balls, knocking him to his knees as Shane hit him in the head with another trash can and Mick Foley set him up in the corner for Shane to knock him out. Shane climbed the turnbuckle, nailing Vince with his feet into a trash can and into his head, getting the win.

It was more than just a win for Shane as he hugged his mother, glacing to see where Trish was. She was no where in sight. Mick raised his hand in victory as Shane finally saw Trish at the top of the stage. He smiled still hugging his Mother as they got out of the ring. Linda and Mick started towards Trish as Shane stopped to look at his Father in the ring unconscience. He deserved everything he got, Shane thought walking towards Trish who was smiling and crying at the same time. He met her half way up the ranp and wrapped his arms around her picking her up. The crowd was still cheering and began to cheer louder as this happened.

"I love you..." Trish whispered touching his sweat ridden face.

"God, I love you!" He said setting her down on her feet and kissing her. They began to walk to the back as Vince started to come around in the ring. He looked up at them and realized he'd been outsmarted for the second time in a week by his son and now by Trish, they were gonna pay...

**Well, Shane won but now what? Will these two love birds ever have peace..not if Vince has anything to say about it...

* * *

**

Preview of next chapter:

"Morning, beautiful.." Shane said rubbing Trish's head. She sighed looking at him,

"Is it over?" She asked remembering the night before...

"I don't know...But we're gonna be at Raw tonite, whether Vince likes it or not..." Shane said with an anger in his eyes...


	9. The Plan

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS**

**Okay, so I lost the story there for a while and got stuck but I definately have it back now...I was watching homefries last night so if you see any similarities that why...LOL...**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I enjoyed reading them a lot, keep it up...**

**Trishstratusfan2007: Thanks, you've been sticking with me sofar with always something nice to say.**

**Trishrocks: Thanks for the smile, I enjoyed your review...**

**Miss Sassy666:Thanks for the encouragement, I'll keep writing...here's another chapter

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Stephanie came back out to help her Father from the ring as Hunter followed and they took him back to the back. On returning to the locker room. Vince sat down, looking at the squad of idiots he had to rely on. Hunter was all muscle, sometimes no brain, other times he was smart but it didn't show it. Austin was obessed with keeping Vince happy and was sometimes too nice to him and then there was Stephanie, Daddy's little girl, she was probably the smartest one out of them and she was at his command he thought evily,

"Okay, listen guys, Trish and Shane are now the enemy as well as Linda. We need to find a way to make them not come back to the wwe, we know now their planning some sort of invasion but we don't know what or when, so I think we should look into this, if you know what I mean.." Vince said as Austin and Stephanie smiled. Hunter looked dumbfound,

"What are we the mafia, we're gonna kill them aren't we?" He asked all confused.

"Did I say kill? No, I didn't say kill, Hunter, we would never kill anybody..." He said, Hunter groaned a little

"Right..." Austin said shaking his head.

"You guys are crazy!" Hunter said getting up to leave.

Trish and Shane stood celebrating in Shane locker room with Mick Foley, the Hardyz and Lita, and a few other superstars including wcw superstars.

"That was so awesome how you came flying off the ropes like that.." Jeff Hardy commented to Shane, "You gotta show me how to do that..." He smiled. Shane laughed,

"Yeah, I never thought you'd be saying that to me..." He laughed looking at Trish across the room, all he wanted to do was take her hom and celebrate by themselves but she had insisted they have a small party at the arena first to celebrate. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much he loved her and just know she loved him too. She smiled at him as he smiled back. Linda wasn't far away and sat with Mick Foley enjoying some punch,

"They are so in love..." she commented of her son,

"Yeah, but Shane being the Father and the Brother to that baby..." Mick laughed, "That's the kinda thing that messes kids up..." Linda laughed too,

"They'll work it, they love each other..." Linda said as Mick smiled a toothy or should I say toothless grin. Linda smiled back at him. Trish stood chatting with Lita and Stacy keibler on the other side of the room,

"Oh what a great plan, you guys came up with before.." Trish commented as Stacy smiled,

"It was Mr. McMahon's idea..." Stacy smiled.

"Well, Thanks for your help, I thought I was done when Vince got back..." Trish sighed with relief.

"So are the rumors true?" Lita asked smiling,

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard the rumors.." Trish smiled a little at her fowardness, she could tell she didn't like her.

"That, you know...you're pregnant with Vince's kid?" she asked. Trish looked at her slyly,

"Now, Would I be with Shane if that were the case?" She asked, going around the question.

"I don't know, Would you be?" Lita asked.

"Excuse me.." Trish said walking away from her. She met Shane in the middle of the room.

"I hate people.." Trish said getting a little teary eyed.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Oh, just Lita, Don't do anything.." She said as Shane went to tell Lita to leave.

"Why?" He asked

"Because then she'll know it's true..." Trish said hugging Shane close.

"Okay, let's get out of here..." Shane said pulling Trish to get their coats...

Hunter and Austin stood outside the door peering in at the party and saw everyone standing around and talking and laughing,

"We can't go in there now, everyone will see us..." Hunter said pulling Austin back.

"Hey, we got a mission from Vince!" He yelled pulling away.

"Yeah, well your mission from Vince is gonna get us both killed..." He said walking away. Austin sat still peering into the the slightly opened door. Shane and Trish walked towards the door and he hid behind the corner, learing out at them as they walked away and out of the building.

"Tomarrow night, guys..." He said with a laugh.

The Next Morning

The sun was just coming up as Shane rolled over a little bit to see Trish's sleeping face.

"Morning, beautiful.." Shane said rubbing Trish's head. She sighed groaning a little and opening her eyes to look,

"Is it over?" She asked remembering the night before...

"I don't know...But we're gonna be at Raw tonite, whether Vince likes it or not..." Shane said with an anger in his eyes...

"Why can't we just run away?" Trish asked with a smile.

"That's your deal not mine..." Shane laughed as Trish leaned up to kiss him.

"So what's the plan?" She asked as he picked up his phone from the night table.

"We gonna head down to Atlanta to work with the guys of WCW." He said making a phone call.

RAW THAT NIGHT

Shane and Trish walked into the building arm in arm, spotting Stephanie waiting from them as they came.

"Trish,I wanna finish what we got started last night.. I want a match tonight..." She said smuggly. Trish smiled a little.

"What kinda match we talking about?" Trish asked as Shane nudged her.

"How about a strap match?" Stephanie asked

"Stephanie, You're finally gonna get something you've been asking for since your four and good spanking!" Trish said as Stephanie walked away in a huff...

"Trish, what are you doing?" Shane asked touching her stomach.

"Shane, I can't let Vince know about the baby and I've been dying to get my hands on her... I'll be fine. I'm just gonna whip her a little bit, then come back here..." She smiled.

"Fine, but it could be a trap..." Shane said following her to a locker room.

"That's why I've got you..." She laughed pulling him inside.

Stephanie came back into Vince's office sitting down across from him,

"I challenged her and she accepted..." she smiled as Vince put down his newspaper.

"Well, isn't that an interesting development..." He thought, "well, we need a plan.." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Can I help tonight?" She asked as Vince smiled.

"You know, Shane was always my favorite until now..." Vince said as Stephanie frowned a little bit.

"I can be your favorite, just give me something to do?" She asked.

"Okay, take care of Trish tonight in that match and then I want you to take care of your brother as well..." He smiled evily. Stephanie smiled too,

"I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on those two..." Stephanie smiled with a laugh.

**Okay so Vince is now sending Stephanie after them? Interesting developments to come, keep reading**.

* * *

**Preview for chapter 10**

"Trish?"

"Yeah?"

"While we're here, you know, maybe in our last seconds, Can I asked you something?"

"Sure.."

"Did you love Vince?"

"You can't love somebody that lies to you..." Trish said taking his hand as best she could through the rope.


	10. Kidnapping, guns and happy endings

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**First to start off, Thanks for all the support...My friend Dawn has been reading over my chapters to help me with this story both proofreading and story wise, so I must say Thanks...Thanks for all the reviews this chapter was by far the hardest to write as my writer's block is really bad...The ideas are coming easier now so it should be fine if I don't go out of my mind...Sorry, I've got three stories going now and only one done! Okay...Here it is...**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Trishstratusfan2007: Yeah, they are...here's an update and thanks for the review..**

**Miss Sassy666: Thanks for the compliment!**

**LetNys: A new reviewer...I saw you're reading WWF Scary Movie too...Thanks for that, I really appreciate you reading both and giving me reviews!Another update for the other story should be up today or tomorrow...**

**Trishrocks: Thanks for the review! Another smile!

* * *

**

Here'sChapter 10:

Trish walked out to the ring, flipping the strap back and forth between her hands as she went. Stephanie stood in the ring as Trish made her way down the ramp.

"Come on!" Stephanie yelled at Trish. She smiled, taking her time to get in the ring. Stephanie immediately took Trish's knees out and mounted her punching her in the face. Trish quickly pushed her off, using the strap to get Stephanie out of the ring. Trish followed her, getting her face smashed into the announcers table. Trish retaliated with a pitch of water at Stephanie.

"You..."

She started before Trish hit her with whip, pushing her over the steel steps. Stephanie held her head as she tried to get up. Trish bent her over the barricade, spanking her with the whip before pushing her over. The crowd was cheering loudly so Trish didn't hear when Hunter came out behind her, knocking her off her feet and picking up Stephanie. Stephanie grabbed Trish by the hair throwing her back into the ring before pinning her. Trish groaned as Stephanie's hand was raised. She grabbed her ankle, knocking her off her feet as they continued to go at it before Hunter picked up Trish off her and threw her over his shoulder carrying her to the back.

"Let me go, you ape!" Trish yelled as he kicked open the locker room door sitting her down in a chair. She glaced around the room, seeing Shane tied up in another chair as they began to tie her up. She fought back until Stephanie slapped her, shutting her up.

"You think you're so smart..." Stephanie said looking at the two of them.

"That's enough for now..." Vince said coming in the door.

"Daddy.." She said looking at him.

"Good work..." He said staring down at Trish, "You thought last night was the end...it's just the beginning..." He said touching Trish face before smiling. She pulled away quickly.

"Stephanie, Hunter come with me...Austin watch these two..." He said leaving the room. The door closed as Austin sat down, drinking his beer. Shane looked him up and down and glaced at Trish,

"Trish, are you okay?" He asked scooting closer to her.

"Yeah, These ropes are a little tight..." She said pulling at them a little. Austin stood up,

"Don't go trying to get away..." He said with a smile, "I just might have to hurt your pretty little head.." Trish smiled smugly,

"I'm sure.." She said mocking him.

"Trish, I heard there plan...They're planning on waiting until everyone leaves and then take us down to one of the old factories my Father owns and leave us there to die..." Shane whispered.

"Shane...we're gonna die.." Trish cried beginning to hyperventilate.

"No, No, we're not. Listen to me, I have a pocketknife in my back pocket, can you reach it.." He asked as Trish tried to move her hands...

"No, I can't.." She cried.

"Keep in down, I'm trying to watch the rest of the show..." Austin said drinking his beer.

"Okay listen...Trish...I love you...We're gonna get out of this."

Stephanie sat looking at her nails, as Triple H paced the room.

"You know this isn't right..." Hunter said sitting down, " I mean I agreed to go get her and bring her back when we thought she was carrying his child but this...Steph, we're gonna accomplices to murder.." Hunter said sitting down.

"Honey, Daddy wants it done..." She said as he held her face.

"I'm not going through with this..." He said standing up.

"Daddy is gonna kill you next..." She said with an evil look in her eyes.

"Let him try.." Hunter said leaving. Vince stepped in,

"What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, he'll cool off.." Stephanie said standing up. "So, what's next?" She asked.

"Well, Hunter and Austin and I have to do that cage match with the Rock so I want you to go relive Austin and watch those two.." Vince said as Stephanie nodded and headed to the other locker room.

Trish sighed loudly as Shane rubbed her hand as best he could with his.

"Trish?"

"Yeah"

"While we're here, you know, maybe in our last seconds, Can I asked you something?"

"Sure.."

"Did you love Vince?"

"You can't love somebody that lies to you..." Trish said taking his hand as best she could through the rope.

Stephanie entered the room and looked at Austin.

"You can go now...Daddy needs you.." She said closing the door behind Austin. She looked at Shane and Trish.

"So you two comfy?" She asked pushing Trish's chair away from Shane's. "That's better..." She said smiling.

"Steph, you know you'll never get away with this.." Shane said as Stephanie turned to him,

"Yes, we will. Daddy's the most powerful man in the world, he can do anything..." Stephanie said with a chuckle.

"Why do you let Dad use you like this?" Shane asked as Stephanie was caught off guard.

"I do what Dad wants me to because the I'm his favorite and I get whatever I want.." She said flipping her hair.

"All you're gonna get out of this is a short committment to the state..." Shane said as Stephanie stomped over to him and stomped on his foot.

"Shut up, Shane...You've always been Dad's favorite but that's gonna stop today!" She yelled turning around and pulling a bag from the couch. inside she pulled a 9mm out and pointed it at Trish.

"Stephanie, you don't want to do that!" Shane yelled.

"Why not, then we'll be rid of her and you can talk to Dad and we'll be a happy family again.." She said cocking the gun.

"You know this is wrong!" Shane said as Stephanie flinched a little.

"No, No! This is what needs to be done!" Stephanie said pointing the gun at Trish's head and stepping closer. Trish began to shake,

"Please, no!" Don't hurt my baby..." Trish cried jumping a little in the chair.

"Oh, so you are pregnant..." Stephanie laughed, "Daddy will be even more pleased that I got rid of you..." She said.

"Stephanie, no matter what you do, it's never gonna be good enough for Dad, you know this!" Shane yelled as Stephanie's eyes filled with tears...

"No, no...you, Hunter, Trish you're all wrong!" She yelled

"No, I'm not Stephanie! I love you! Mom loves you! Let us help you!" Shane yelled finally reaching the pocket knife in his pocket and bringing to cut the rope.

"No you don't or you wouldn't be with this slut!" Stephanie yelled as Shane finally got the rope cut.

"Stephanie, I'm you're brother! I wouldn't lie to you...Please...Just put the gun down.." Stephanie started to shake and the gun was all over the place.

"I can't hear you!" She screamed steadying the gun with her other hand. "Say goodbye, Trish!" She said as Shane jumped up, knocking Stephanie to the floor. The gun went off, loudging in the ceiling as some of the wrestlers came running in,

"What the hells going on..." They said looking around.

"Call 911!" Shane yelled looking at Stephanie, she was knocked out. He quickly went to Trish who was crying hesterically and had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Trish..." He asked. She opened her eyes as Shane hugged her,

"Shane?" She asked as he untied her.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm here.." He said as she stood up, hugging him. "Are you okay?" He asked touching her stomach.

"Yeah, Yeah, the Baby's fine..." She said just holding him. "I thought I was dead.." She sighed.

"It's okay, I wouldn't let anything happen to you.." He said holding her.

"You saved me.." She said smiling before kissing him.

"Yeah, I love you.." He smiled

"I love you too..." She said as the police began to come in...

* * *

**Well, What do you think...Epilogy to come...**


	11. Epilogy and Sneak Peek

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**So here it is the final chapter in this story on the story. it was difficult at some times and other times this story came easy, Thank You so Much for all of you who took the time to review, I owe the popularity of this story to you! I hope you all come back for my next story, for which there's a preview at the end of this chapter. I'm going to be working on two other stories while I get a head start on that story, but one's for the mighty ducks category and the other's WWF Scary Movie which I encourage you all to take a look at, it's funny...Anyways, Thanks so much for all your reviews and support...Please bookmark me on your favorites for when the next story comes out...

* * *

**

**Epilogy:**

Trish's eyes adjusted as the sun light poured into her hospital room. She sighed feeling her flattened stomach. Shane sat sleeping in the chair beside her as the nurse came in,

"Oh, Mrs. McMahon, you're up...Did you want me to bring the little one in?" She asked. Trish smiled,

"Yes, please.." She said sitting up. Shane began to stir.

"Hey..." He said kissing her forehead.

"Hey.."

"How you feeling? You did great.." Shane said sitting by her as the baby was brought in.

"Here we are, mama and poppa..." The nurse said handing them the baby. Trish smiled down at the beautiful little buddle in her arms. She had her eyes and her hair, luckily not getting anything of Vince's. Shane smiled as she grabbed his finger, wrapping her hand around it.

"Trish, I'm so proud of you.." Shane said wrapping his other arm around her.

It had been 8 monthes since the whole ordeal had went down and Trish was glad to see Vince get attemped murder and conspiracy to commit murder, the state took his company and gave him 15 years. Shane bought it back and was now running the company with Trish and his mother. Austin got conspiracy, which was 3 years plus 3 years parole. Hunter plead guilty and was the star witness in both cases against them and got immunity, he divorced Stephanie soon after and was last since on a reality TV show about his life. Stephanie was declared incompatent to stand trial and was sentenced to a mental institution to work out her issues.

Shane and Trish were married soon after the trials and pregnancy was a blessing but was terrible on Trish. Shane was there for her every minute though and they got through and now they sat staring at the blessing that they'd fought so hard for.

"Hey there Madison.."Shane said smiling.

"Madison Lynn McMahon..."Trish tested out.

"Beautiful.." Shane said kissing Trish.

"It's really over istn't it?" Trish asked.

"Yes, No one's gonna bother us again...I love you, Trish..." Shane said kissing her again.

"I love you too." Trish said looking at her family. Shane went back to oggling the baby as Trish smiled looking out the window. Maybe things would work out in the end..She thought as she smiled back at Shane, Things were diffinately looking up...

* * *

**Sneak Peak into, The Princess and The Daredevil:**

**Here's the summary**,

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley thought she had made the right choice to turn her back on her past, until Triple H suddenly turned into the abusive husband and her world began to fall apart, she's forced to turn to the man she loved as a teenager but will a secret she's been keeping from him for 10 years ruin their chance at a future...Stephanie McMahon/Jeff Hardy romance...Set around April 2001 when the Hardyz were facing theHunter/Austin tag-team...

**If you want to read it just mark me on your favorite authors list as you leave your review for the last chapter of this story and I'll be starting it soon. You can also email me and tell me that you'd like to know when I start posting it...I'll keep you updated...Please check out my other stories! Thanks So Much and Hope to see you all back again for the next story!**


End file.
